l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Oracle of Earth
The Dark Oracle of Earth was the dark mirror of the Oracle of Earth in Rokugan. Demeanor The Dark Oracle of Earth was a silent being, manifesting itself only once every three or four centuries. Its voice was heard in the crashing of the rocks during earthquakes, and in the rumble of the hills before the explosion of the volcano. One of the more approachable of the Dark Oracles, the One of the Dark Earth lent its aid to some of the more insidious foes of the Empire over the years. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 124 First Appearance In 714 the Dark Oracle first appeared at Rokugan. The being encountered The Maw, and taught earth magic to the Oni Lord for two years. Imperial Histories 2, p. 131 The Maw launched its attack against the Empire in 716, using the gained knowledge to circumvent the walls of Hiruma Castle, leading in the Fall of Shiro Hiruma. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 30-31 12th Century The Oracle and the Nezumi The Dark Oracles created the Elemental Terrors in 1126, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 and made the Womb of Terror, a dead volcano near the Festering Pit of Fu Leng, their home. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 119 Te'tik'kir, a nezumi Nameseeker of the Crippled Bone Tribe, wished to unite the Nezumi into one tribe. When the leader of his tribe, Mat'tck, refused to go to war against the other tribes, the Nameseeker went to the Dark Oracles to foresee the future through the allowed question any mortal could bear to an Oracle. The Dark Oracle of Earth confirmed that if his tribe were at war with the rest of the tribes, the One Tribe would happen. After Te'Tik'kir returned he found Crippled Bone at war all around, fighting of Oni and Elemental Terrors. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf The surviving nezumi retreated north of the Black Finger River and claimed a new territory within Shadowlands lands. Way of the Ratling, p. 20 In 1127 the Terrors attacked again, Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, page ? being Mat'tck killed in the battle. The Dark Oracle of Earth appeared and told Te'Tik'Kir that the Nezumi would indeed become One Tribe, united in death. The Nameseeker killed the Dark Oracle after a fierce battle. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Elemental Nemuranai This year the Oracles of Light decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, bringing together Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, p. 34 The Dark Oracles sent the Terrors across Rokugan to seize the blessed nemuranai, but in every attempt they were defeated. Time of the Void, pp. 38-42 Yasuki Nokatsu At some point after his capture during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Yasuki Nokatsu was made the Dark Oracle of Earth. The Greatest Cost (A Perfect Cut flavour) Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 during the Fall of Otosan Uchi, the Dark Oracle attacked the Sheltered Swords Neighborhood killing Kakita Hisashi and Mirumoto Hoitsu. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Killed Nokatsu held the position until his death at the hands of Isawa Mizuhiko in 1170. All Things Have A Price, by Lucas Twyman The Broken Man After twenty years of peace under the rule of Iweko I, the Celestial Order had been restored and Ningen-do was again neutral. In 1199 the Elemental Dragons prepared the return of the Oracles of Light, as well as the Dark Oracles, permitted leave from the depths of Jigoku by their master, Daigotsu. 2014 Fall Tournament Series: Return of Light & Dark (Storyline tournament) In 1200 the Conclave of Darkness was attended by The Broken Man as the new Dark Oracle. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand External Links * Dark Oracle of Earth (Shadowlands) * Dark Oracle of Earth Exp (A Perfect Cut) Known Dark Oracle of Earth Category:Oracles